Stocking
Stocking (ストッキング, Sutokkingu) is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. She is a goth, female angel, with long violet/pink hair and teal eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters. Her name, Stocking, derivates from the object she is able to weaponize. Personality and Interests Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever someone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. Which is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than having sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Abilities To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings. Her ability is being able to transform her stockings into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponary at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Clothing Stocking usually wears a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series. Including a bathsuit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a uniform in "The Clamor of the Beehive", and a black dress in "Sex and the Daten City". Sweets Throughout the series, Stocking either: consumes or mentions wanting to consume a variety of sweets. These include: *Morning sugar vanilla cake, with a cherry on top of it. *Soda pop *Chocolate cake *Ploppy mint chocolate cake. *Pudding *Licorice and other assorted things. *Chocolate pudding *Donuts *Jean-Paul Heaven *Jellybeans *Whity-White's special roll cake with tea. *A Belgian chocolate fondant. *Bananas *Sparkling Queen Nougat *All the sweets from the fridge. *Human meat, in "...Of the Dead". *Chips Gallery Stocking by natsu623-d30vir3.png|Stocking during transformation. Stocking-Transormation.jpg|Stocking during transformation. stock8.jpg|Stocking pole dancing. Stocking's Image Gallery Trivia *Stocking's appearance and theme may be based off of Marie, from Marie & Gali; in which Marie is also a girl who enjoys food, has a plushie animal and wears gothic lolita styled clothing. *Stocking shares a similiar color scheme and hairstyle to Twilight Sparkle http://i.imgur.com/yXZX9.jpg (Mirror link), one of the ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In "Catfight Club", Stocking admitted to sleeping with one of Panty's guys (the gym rat). *She likes cute things, like the Cowper. *Stocking has always worn a corset, which just happens to be the name of the demon sisters' boss, whom she joined at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". References Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Stocking